Acquiring Information
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: This took a little while longer than I'd thought it would, but I'm satisfied with the result. Rated M for Sister/Carolina slash.


"Where _are_ they?!"

"Are you sure you don't want to come in and have a drink?"

"I'm sure! Now where the hell are they?!"

"They all left. I'm all that's here, now come in and get drunk!"

Carolina sighed in exasperation and followed the skimpily dressed soldier into her base, the place a mess with empty liquor bottles, half-eaten meals, and areas where the woman had apparently TP'd the spots she didn't like. Carolina nearly tripped over Sister's yellow armour, strewn out over the floor like she'd stripped in a hurry.

"You should really wear that, you know. The enemy could attack at any moment and you'd be caught defenceless."

"Naw, I'm okay," Sister replied, digging in her loose pants (probably taken from some clothes the important soldiers left behind) and pulled out a standard-issue Magnum. "Panties pistol. Never know when you need to unload into something~" Sister eyed Carolina's strong legs in her armour before continuing the tour.

"Are you one of those Freelancer chicks? Church seemed to think you guys were all together a pretty good bone."

"Wh- Alpha said _what_?!"

"Pssh, that pussy'd never actually say it, but Tucker and I knew he thought it all along."

"Oh. I can see why. You seem like the... perceptive type."

Sister approached a door, slowing down. "I got the files in this room right here, lemme go get 'em." She slipped into the room and came out a second later, holding a file with a freshly written number and a small heart on top, most likely coming from the Sharpie now sticking out of Sister's bra.

"What's this on the cover?" Carolina questioned.

"My number, in case you want more after tonight~" Sister grinned at her, but Carolina wasn't having any of it.

"If these are the files, then I need to get going. I have to catch up with Alpha before he goes and gets himself killed." Carolina turned about and headed for the door, happy to be away from the slutty nincompoop inhabiting the remains of Blue Base.

"Boo! You're almost as bad as that grey and yellow **_cop_**!"

"What did you say?" Carolina asked, far more interested now.

Sister folded her arms under her breasts, pouting. "Nothin'. Just that stupid cop that showed up a month or two ago and took that Sarge guy away. I mean Sarge was old, but I was getting kinda desperate, and it sucked, him leaving right after that. Plus the cop woke me up at two in the afternoon! Can you believe that?"

"Who was the cop?" Carolina stepped in closer; setting the file down by her, on a small table.

"Him? He was boring. Just kept asking about Church and the others. Figure they had a bounty or something. That's who cops shoot, right? But don't worry, I didn't screw with him more than twice, I didn't want to get any nasty cop diseases. You know they have that stuff, right? You might think twice about the next cop you screw."

Carolina stood less than a foot from Sister, glaring into her eyes intently. "Give me a name. What did he call himself?" She had to resist from licking her lips, just hoping another agent was actually alive.

"Uh, re-... re-... re something. Think it had to due with shooting a lot."

"Recovery?"

Sister pondered thar for a moment. "No, it was definitely re- recon. Recon. Or maybe it was-"

Carolina needed her attention, now. She stepped in and lifted the girl's arms up and pinned them to the door, hanging above her head. The other hand clenched her face and forced her to look at Carolina. Sister started wriggling, a smirk forming over her face. Carolina pressed herself to Sister, their bodies formfitting, with Carolina's thigh pressed to Sister's groin, and both's breasts smashed together, Carolina whispering in Sister's ear. "Recovery. One. Was that him? Was it Wash?"

"Oh yeah, he was part of that Freelance band. You guys should really consider suing them for taking your name. I mean, really. I can't believe they're getting away with that. You and I should teach them a lesson~" Sister nibbled at Carolina's ear playfully, rubbing her loins over the stronger woman's leg.

Carolina pulled off of her slightly, subconsciously keeping Sister pinned. "Someone... _somebody's_is alive." Sister, upset at her lack of attention, jumped up and wrapped her legs around Carolina's waist, her hands still pressed behind her, effectively puffing out her cleavage into Carolina's face.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sister actually pouted a bit, hoping for a bit of sympathy.

"I..." Carolina was elated. Someone was alive. She hadn't been the lone survivor. There was hope. "I think I can~" She darted forward and sealed her lips around Sister's, aggressively taking her hands and taking full support of Sister, nipping at the vanishing remains of her pout.

Carolina broke her lips free and ravished them over the new skin, untainted by scars and untouched by callouses. She tore across Sister's collarbones and neck, sucking hard and leaving red marks. Sister's chest was heaving by the time the war-worn woman pried off. Sister licked up Carolina's cheekbone, kissing her ear softly. "It's about time to sleep~ Tucker's room is on the right~"

Carolina sucked at her bottom lip one last time before squeezing her rear and letting her down. She opened the door and flicked on the light, immediately taking in the musk of a man with too much alone time. But she also noticed each post of his bed, as well as the tips to his chair, and some other phallic items were covered in some sort of sticky substance, looking newer than when he would have left, by Sister's retelling. Said woman left down the corridor out of Carolina's peripheral, who decided it best to sprawl out on the bed, instantly trying to occupy herself.

She picked out one of Tucker's bedside Playboys, leafing through it and ignoring all those boring articles, till she heard Sister noisily stumbling down the hall, and she flicked the magazine to the side. Sister came back without her shirt on, holding five or six toys in her hands and pressed to her breasts. She got to the bed, letting them all fall down to Carolina's legs. "I didn't know what you'd like, so I brought my favourites." Carolina normally would've questioned half a dozen being "favourites," but she could tell tonight would be far from normal.

Sister crawled over her, plopping down on her stomach and removing her own bra, letting her tanned Hawaiian breasts fall out for Carolina to see and feel. She gently rocked her body against Carolina, holding her breasts against her and seductively whispering "This'd better be a _lot_sexier than when I wasted a dildo taping it to that French robot and trying to screw him before he was able to get his hands around my throat. Though I'm not opposed to gagging on anything~"

Carolina just shut her up by kissing her again, licking at Sister's lips for entrance. Sister immediately opened her mouth and tried to press her tongue into Carolina's mouth, though too slow on the draw as Carolina darted her second most desired pink organ into Sister's mouth.

Carolina reached a hand up an grabbed as much of one of Sister's breast as possible, moving for her pant line with the other, tugging evenly. She'd been led on and didn't want to take it slow with a Sim Trooper.

Sister's pants got pushed down to knee level by the time she pulled up, yanking Carolina's armour off as fast as possible. As soon as the clunky metal was rid from Carolina, Sister had the microfibre jumpsuit's zipper completely undone, revealing the Freelancer's cleavage, as well as a tuft of red hair escaping the jumpsuit further down.

Sister buried her face in Carolina's breasts, arching her rear in the air to reach, then proceeded to taste over the sweet, yet worn skin of the Freelancer woman, all the while slipping her hands under the base of her jumpsuit and running them up her stomach, till they reached the start of the flesh Sister's mouth had set to occupation on, massaging the periphery of her breasts.

Carolina snaked her hands over Sister's back, starting to kiss her neck again as her hands reached under Sister's panties and grabbed at her bare ass cheeks, toying with them while she got her satisfaction back from Sister.

Carolina started teasing Sister's rear with her finger when she felt something manmade lodged in the hole. "Oh, sorry," Sister explained. "Wanted to bring another along and I thought if I carried it in my mouth I would've swallowed it or something." Sister laughed a bit at this, and Carolina pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside. Sister sat up, grinning, and kicked her pants off, before pulling Carolina's jumpsuit down to her waist, fully exposing her breasts, very pale in contrast with her brilliant red hair, and Sister's tan skin still pressed up close against her.

Sister groped at the fine flesh, Carolina reaching out to the pile of toys and grabbing a fresh one, not even bothering to look at what it was. As she brought it up behind her new object of affection, she felt over the ridges and grooves, pressing the tip against Sister's tight hole, playing it over the periphery, grinning as Sister's hips ground against Carolina's stomach.

She dipped the phallic device into Sister, getting a rather positive response from her. The well exercised hole stretched out to fit the familiar device, all but drawing it into her. That part was reserved for Carolina, who pushed it in as far as it would go, leaving it there as Sister continued to grind, her panties thoroughly soaked now.

Carolina's jumpsuit found its way to the floor, Sister's last undergarment soon meeting it there. Naked, Carolina flipped Sister over and positioned her crotch parallel to the now pinned woman's. Sister wrapped her arms around Carolina and pulled herself up slightly, enough to get her clit to gently brush against the other woman's. Carolina licked at her neck naughtily, reaching down past where Sister's legs met to her rear again, twisting the plaything inside and causing Sister to shudder with pleasure.

Sister fell back to the bed, Carolina predatorily gliding over the Trooper's naked form, hardly touching her, yet Sister couldn't keep from grabbing a fistful of vibrant red hair and forcing Carolina's lips to come crashing down over a soft nipple. Carolina recovered quickly, only moved by such a weak force as her guard was down. She repaid the good work with her tongue, licking small circles over the sensitive surface.

Sister eyed a toy from her side and took it, pushing Carolina up some, so her entrance was free. Sister quickly worked a belt around Carolina's waist, fastening it on and smiling wickedly as Carolina looked down at the bright pink strap-on now secured to her. "I kept _this_ for when Tucker was feeling wild and he'd put it on and screw me with this and his-"

As Sister was babbling, Carolina had gotten a feel for the toy and lined it up with Sister's entrance, pressing it against her wetness for a split second before pushing in as far and fast as she could, effectively cutting off the rambling kid and getting a long moan from her, hopefully the first of many to come that night.

Carolina slowly drew out to the tip of the artificial member before slamming back in, seeing Sister clench up inside, and the look on her face said she'd just remembered the item in her ass. But Sister had asked for it, and she was going to get it. Carolina pulled out and pulled Sister up before moving her to all fours in front of her, pulling the dildo out of her ass. She slipped back in the newly available spot, not as rough, and a little slower, trying to find a nice pace so she could keep at it for a good while before letting Sister cum.

She leaned over Sister playfully, letting her nipples touch the vulnerable girl's back, her hands groping at a breast and sliding down to the warmth between Sister's legs, soon coated in lubricating fluids. Carolina sucked at Sister's earlobe, occasionally nipping at it, accompanied by brushing a thumb over a nipple, or her clit. Sister worked her whole body in unison with Carolina, actually giving the Freelancer a small aching in the pit of her stomach, which she ignored. She was going to make Sister cry her name before she was the one with something in her.

Sister seemed to be having quite the time beneath her, breathing hot, heavy breaths and tightening around her fingers with every thrust, her hips moving slightly out of sync now, but Carolina didn't care, and it looked like Sister was too preoccupied to be bothered now, her every movement caught by Carolina's keen eyes. Sister called out to her in the heat of the moment, screaming "Fuck me, scalene triangle!" ( [url= watch?v=pv854t5QUVs&feature=player_embedded]Watch this. It's more important than smut.[/url] )

Sister started letting out quiet, high-pitched groans, her holes tightening and slowing down Carolina's progress, only driving her to go at it with a renewed abandon, screwing her harder, her hands gravitating to their respective sweet spots. She bit down harder over Sister's neck and back, bringing pleasure with each strengthened nip.

Sister finally gave in, clenching the bed sheets as her back arched up into Carolina, and her arms shot back, clamping on to whatever skin she got and digging her nails in, squeezing hard till she came over Carolina's fingers. The redhead grinned and pulled back, letting the strap-on slip out of Sister. She pulled it off and threw it aside as Sister rolled over, grinning and pushing Carolina onto her back before moving onto the Freelancer's stomach, the last of her fluids leaking out onto the bare flesh.

Sister pressed down on Carolina's arm and sat over her, thinking she had her pinned. Carolina humoured her, pretending to try to pry out of Sister's grasp, and grinning when she failed. "You're mine, now~" Sister purred, leaning down and kissing Carolina's bottom lip, followed by a seductive lick. They were soon grinding their lips together, tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths with no rhythm, just base urge. But even the former top Freelancer could get impatient, and Carolina began to wriggle beneath Sister, needing more.

Sister slid down on Carolina, her fingers delicately tracing over her sides, then her buttocks, then parting her thighs, stretching open Carolina's dripping wet entrance. Sister teased Carolina, casually running her tongue along the ready folds, but never actually dipping in, till the frustrated redhead clenched Sister's hair, stating "In. _Now_." At this, Sister licked the initial juices from Carolina's lower lips, tasting them before poking her tongue in halfway, swirling it around inside and feeling Carolina's sigh of relief throughout her body as pleasure emanated from her loins.

Sister probed her tongue in all the way, then pulled out, messily kissing her lover's clit, before slipping back in, now with two fingers on either side of Carolina's organ, holding it open for Sister to work. Carolina wasn't resisting herself, letting a constant stream of moans out, a whimper for more working its way up before she realised it, but she didn't care. She needed _more_.

Sister must've recognised it, because the next time a pair of lips sealed around her clit, they stayed there, replaced by a finger, stimulating farther in than a tongue could. Carolina's hips ground back and forth, settled when a second finger entered her. Sister got an easy pace going, which Carolina worked with, her impatience slowly ebbing away as she let Sister calm her nerves, which the fine young lady was doing rather well at.

Carolina let herself relax into Sister's pleasuring, so much so that she hardly registered a click as a buzzing noise started up, but cracked an eye open when Sister readjusted, about to ask something but cut off when the vibrator was pressed against her clit, sending an inhuman groan up through her vocal chords and out her mouth, her hips bucking up so hard Sister nearly got the toy knocked out of her hand. "Hey!" She scolded, slowly pressing it back on. Carolina got a grip, keeping her senses sharp. Sister scraped her fingers against Carolina's walls, opening her up before retracting her fingers and tasting Carolina.

She put her middle finger back against Carolina's asshole, massaging it gently. She flicked off the vibrator momentarily and had Carolina flip over, splaying her legs out and placing her face between Carolina's legs, spreading her buttocks manually and eyeing the taught hole. She pressed her lips to it, teasing it just as she had previously to the Freelancer's wetness. "Relax," she whispered, kissing over her inner thighs. "This'll go a lot smoother if you just ease into it~" Carolina did as instructed, letting the stress out, until she felt Sister's tongue delve in. She tensed up for a second, Sister breathing hot air over her exposed areas, sending chills down her back, but Sister didn't stop moving. A finger went in beside the tongue, stretching her out, then another.

As Sister's tongue ventured deeper, so, too, did her fingers, starting to massage Carolina's insides a little. Sister kept this up till she got in as deep as she could, then took her hands out, groping Carolina's ass for a couple seconds before dropping one hand to said woman's all but forgotten wetness, running her palm over it and flicking the clit, Carolina shuddering and rocking her hips back, her rear hole tightening ever so slightly. Sister picked up the dildo that she had brought over in her ass and toyed against Carolina's clit before giving in to Carolina's soft moans and pressing it up against her damp lips. She started tonguing her stronger, messily kissing the tight hole, waiting till she'd relaxed again to press a finger to the dildo, sliding it all in at once. She got the reaction she wanted.

Carolina cursed out loud, curling up her fists in the bed sheets and propping her ass higher in the air, her back arching, but she refused to cum. Sister only tried harder, picking up the vibrator and cramming it against Carolina's sweet spot, moving in exaggerated circles, while her thumb wriggled the dildo, causing the redhead to have to bite her lip to keep from yelping with pleasure. Sister's tongue swirled inside Carolina, who couldn't keep her walls from tightening, this time out of pleasure, not shock. With her walls drawn taught, Carolina tried to last, till the fake cock inside her hit that special spot, forcing a guttural moan out of her. Sister smiled into Carolina's rear, finding it again with ease.

Sister went at it, Carolina's hips bucking again as she tried to steady herself. Sister reared the toy back before jamming it against that spot, Carolina's limbs going weak and turning to gelatine as she struggled to hold on. Sister jammed the vibrator against Carolina's clit and slammed the dildo home one last time before Carolina gave in, screaming out in the heat of the moment. Carolina's toes curled up as she came violently, her hips bucking back and forth, her walls clenching as Sister moved beneath her, lapping up everything that got past the member in Carolina's wetness, till the Freelancer had completely finished, when Sister pulled the toy out and licked it clean, tossing it away with the others.

Carolina went lax for a few seconds, her heart slowing down, till Sister pushed a dildo back in the redhead's rear, accompanied by one in her wetness. She put the strap-on around Carolina again and mounted the long toy, engulfing it in her wetness. She slammed down hard, wriggling the toys in Carolina. The Freelancer groaned beneath her, before clasping her hips down with an iron grip.

Carolina stood up off of the bed, the strap-on stressing Sister's walls, who squeaked in pleasure. Carolina walked forward, pressing Sister's back to the wall and pressing the toy in as far as it could go, before pulling out and thrusting in her more. Sister brought her hands over Carolina's breasts, massaging them playfully and tweaking nipples.

Sister's legs wrapped around her and their hips met with a wet smack each time Carolina thrust. Sister was reduced to breathless pants, all but going limp into Carolina's pleasuring. She let her hands fall down the Freelancer's sides, groping her ass and slightly toying with the dildo lodged in Carolina's rectum. Carolina pushed her lips against Sister's neck, kissing and nipping the soft skin as Sister continued to pant.

Just as Sister was approaching the edge, her insides knotting up as her toes curled behind Carolina's back, the redhead pulled Sister off of the strap-on, and pushed her to her knees. Carolina tossed the strap-on to the side, and Sister licked at the outsides of Carolina's aching organ, only teasing for a couple seconds before pulling the dildo out and licking it clean before Carolina.

When they toy was void of juices, Sister pressed her mouth to Carolina's aching insides, shoving her tongue inside and tasting the woman again, one hand starting to work the remaining toy in Carolina, the other dropping between her own thighs and spreading her lips apart, Sister roughly fingering herself.

Carolina's knees wobbled the tiniest bit, but she stood strong, not giving in. She was so occupied just _standing_ that she didn't notice Sister grabbing the other dildo beside them. Sister pressed the one in Carolina sideways, opening up the redhead's tightest hole. Sister shoved the second dildo in, hilting it and pushing the first as far as it would go in the overly tight agent, who was clenching two fistfuls of Sister's hair to keep her knees from buckling. Sister crammed her tongue in as far as it would go and tugged on the toys in Carolina, quick to shove them back in again and again.

After a few minutes, Sister nipped at Carolina's clit and tugging on her legs gently, willing her down. Carolina obliged readily, her breaths now coming in short pants. When she was on her back, Sister pulled her tongue out and pushed Carolina's hips apart, kissing over them, then over her stomach. Next was bypassing Carolina's breasts, quick up her neck, then planting a firm kiss on her lips, Sister's tongue covered in the other woman's juices forced its way into Carolina's mouth, Sister holding their entire bodies against each other.

But Sister kept moving, straddling Carolina's face, and Carolina repaid the trooper's hard work, lapping at the swollen pink organ, fingering it and sucking at Sister's clit with a lustful abandon. Sister's back arched and she let Carolina pleasure her, waiting a minute or two before flipping around on the agent's face and leaning down, roughly groping her breasts.

Sister's faced dived between Carolina's legs, her mouth attacking Carolina's wetness as she remembered the two toys in the Freelancer's rear, beginning to toy play them again. Sister flipped the two women over, Carolina naturally dominating over Sister's weak frame, working her entire body against the young girl's. It wasn't long before Sister came, then Carolina, Sister pulling the two dildos out and tossing them aside, sure to play with them later. "You Freelancer people _are_ a pretty good bone. Any more if you?" Sister asked, Carolina flopping laying down beside fee, content.


End file.
